Dreams
by Arones
Summary: Magnus is having difficulty sleeping because of some dreams.  It's a good thing Will is paying attention.
1. Sleeping Dreams

**Day 1**

Will was pounding into her, his face above hers breathing heavily as their sweat glistened bodies slapped together at his movements. Her hands were running down his sides, her nails scratching him as he pressed into her again. She moaned as his hand snaked its way between them and pressed against her clit.

"Helen," his voice was soft against her flesh as he placed kiss after kiss on her cheek and neck. She groaned and rubbed her lips against his, moving her tongue against his mouth until he obliged her. He pulled to ravage her neck again, calling her name, "Helen."

She gasped "Will," as he found that sweet spot on the underside of her jaw. She felt his hands on her shoulders shaking her lightly. Opening her eyes she was stunned to find Will, fully dressed sitting above her looking down into her eyes with a very peculiar look on his face.

"Magnus." He stated simply and with only a slight question to it.

"Will," her surprise rang through her voice, "I'm sorry." She sat up, pushed his arms away from her and scooted into a sitting position. Her cheeks turned a slight red but that could have just been a reaction from being roused from sleep. "Is something wrong?" Her hands were clasped in her lap as he stared at her, calculating.

"It's just after eight and no one had seen you yet, which is not normal."

"What?" She looked at him with disbelief before leaning over and pulling her watch from the bedside table and looking at it. "Dear God, I missed a conference call."

"Yeah, so um…everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything's perfect, if you'll excuse me Will I really do need to get ready." He nodded silently and made his exit.

"I'll see you at the staff meeting then." She swung her legs over the bed as he made his way out of the room. "I'll bring some tea for you."

She needed a shower, the sticky feeling between her legs was not one she wanted to live with all day and perhaps the hot water would help relax her now very tense body. She turned the water on about as hot as it would go before stripping and stepping under the spray. Her hands slid over her body provocatively as the steaming water ran over her flesh, cooling her aroused skin.

Will was not a stupid or ignorant man and she was certain he had known what she had been dreaming about or at least had an inkling in the right direction. She figured he wouldn't bring it up in conversation. Perhaps he might think twice before coming into her rooms again, although she was lucky he had come in at all to wake her. She hadn't slept in since she was pregnant.

And she most certainly was not pregnant this time around. Still maybe her body was just tired and trying to tell her something. Running her hands between her legs she began where her dream had left off. Her fingers pressed and released instantly, well this wouldn't take long. She pinched lightly and then pulled hard. Leaning against the cold tile her other hand found her breast and twisted a nipple.

She slipped her middle finger inside of her warmth and curled it instantly while her thumb pressed hard. There, that instant she had been waiting for when her body would build and build and she wouldn't be able to stop it. Pressing harder she added a second finger moving her other hand down to take over for her thumb.

Her voice echoed around her as her muscles clenched tightly over her fingers. Slowing her breathing she turned back into the running water throwing her hands through her hair. That should satisfy for a while at least. Lathering the soap in her hair she began her routine that would take her through the rest of her day.

Will found her in her office just as the staff meeting was beginning, she looked pristine and put together as always. Nothing of the woman he had woken this morning. He found himself staring at her legs, which was not out of the normal at all. Yet today, she had worn a lovely black skirt with a slit that ran halfway up her thigh. Her stockings were black in color but light enough to allow the color of her skin through. His eyes traveled up her body to her face where their eyes locked. He had been compromised. Blushing he coughed into his hand and turned his face to his side and away from her gaze.

It was flattering to know that she could still attract the younger crowd, and it was obvious she had with the longing that Magnus found in his eyes. "Well then, shall we begin?" All the appropriate parties nodded their assent and the meeting started.

**Day 2**

He walked straight into her office locking the door behind him. Moving quickly to the other he locked it as well before stalking over to the desk she was sitting behind. Helen gave him a strange look waiting to find out what the big secret was. Instead of stopping in front of the desk like he normally did he moved right around it and to her chair. Leaning forward he tilted it back until his lips were just above hers and his arms blocked any exit.

His mouth crushed down on hers without a word being passed between the two. She moaned and lifted her hands to his cheeks, one brushing down his neck and to his chest while the other tangled in his hair. Will pulled her roughly up only to shove her into the desk, her bottom hitting the edge of it before he pushed her back so she was sitting. The papers behind her slid onto the ground with the force. He ground his hips between hers as he unbuttoned her jacket.

Her nails dragged over his scalp as her tongue swam a furious dance with his. It was a sloppy kiss as she pressured her lips further against his. He gasped in breaths when he could as his fingers slid over her skin. She bit his lower lip when he squeezed her breast through the material of her bra. Her hand on his chest moved down to cup him through the denim.

He moved his body into hers laying her down on the top of the desk. Her legs bent up to keep the most contact with his body. Her hand glided up his back and under his shirt to flesh, glorious hot flesh. Will's hand traveled down her body to her skirt laying a flat palm on her thigh before brushing upwards to her center. He slipped his fingers under her panties the backs of his fingers gliding over her before he tugged the material down.

It didn't make it far before his fingers returned and thrust into her. She cried out and his lips covered hers again in an instant, her eyes closing tightly. His palm covered her clit as his fingers curled deliciously. She groaned and her body wiggled under his weight. "Will, God—" She breathed in heavily when his hand twisted inside her. His mouth suckled on her bare stomach causing a light purple to appear when he moved away. Her hips were squirming nonstop under him.

She felt fingers against her hair, brushing it softly away from her face. Opening her eyes she realized her face was laid heavily on her arms across the file littered desk. "Magnus, maybe you should take the afternoon off and rest." She moaned and closed her eyes at his voice—why couldn't it be someone else to find her.

"I'm fine, Will." She lifted her head and he could see lines from her shirt sleeves cutting red over her cheek.

"Obviously not, this is the second time I've caught you sleeping today and this time it took you ten minutes to wake up."

She only gave him a smoldering look before turning back to the papers on her desk. "I'm fine, Will." She repeated hoping it would finish the conversation and he would get on with what he wanted.

"It's dinner time."

"It's—what?" Glancing at her watch it read half past six. She had lost three hours!

Her surprise made him curious. "What time did you fall asleep?"

"Um, around three I think. It's the last time I remember looking at a clock."

"Some nap, come on." He pulled her by her hand until she stood up. She swayed lightly but caught herself against his shoulder and side as he wrapped a hand around her waist. "Sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Will. Just drowsy is all, dinner would be lovely." Her stomach was rumbling slightly hinting that she had forgotten breakfast and lunch that day. Releasing her body he held onto her arm tucking it into his, just to make sure she made it to the dining room.

"Well then, let's go." They made their way down to join the rest of the crowd.

**Day 3**

Magnus had to stay up the majority of the night in order to catch up on what she was supposed to be working on when her body had crashed out in her office. It was frustrating because she was having a very difficult time keeping her eyes open. She let her eyes slip shut for just a moment as her head rested on her fist and she started to feel hands and a mouth running over her flesh.

Gasping loudly, she opened her eyes and sat up straight. "God, what is this?" Standing abruptly she walked out of the office and down to the kitchens to make some tea. Walking into the kitchen she found Will sitting at the table with a newspaper in front of him and egg on his fork poised halfway to his mouth, his lips parted waiting for the food but his arm unmoving.

Groaning inwardly, Magnus walked around him, her heels clacking on the floor as she moved to the stove. Letting the water fall into the top of the kettle she glanced over at him again, he was leaning forward to read the small print in front of him, his elbows resting on the table and the muscles straining in his back. Drawing in a deep breath she turned back to the kettle and placed it on the stove letting it heat.

"You're up early." Her voice was huskier than she would have liked, but she was tired.

He turned to look at her, his eyes speaking volumes of exasperation. "It's past eight, seriously is something up?" Glancing at the clock on the wall, he was right, once again she had lost track of time.

Resting back against the counter she closed her eyes, "Perhaps I have been more weary than usual lately." He stood up moving to her and leaned against her slim form; his mouth next to her ear and she could feel his breath on the tiny hairs of her neck. She breathed in deeply, his scent permeating her brain and clouding it as his hands roamed over her sides from her hips to just under her breasts.

She could feel him, hot against her as his hips locked in place with hers. His fingers moved over her bottom and squeezed tightly before his thumbs ran down the front of her thighs and back up. She shivered as his arms circled her and he laid a kiss over her collar bone. "Helen." His voice was breathless. "Helen…Magnus!"

Her eyes popped open in an instant to find him staring curiously at her, his face only inches from hers. "What was that?"

"I—I…" Shaking her head she was at a loss for words, she honestly had no idea what was going on.

"That's it; you're going to the infirmary." Leaning around her he switched the stove off wrapping his hand in hers entwining their fingers as he tugged her out of the room.

"I'm fine, Will, really it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Magnus. You zoned out, left for a good five minutes back there. I was shaking you and you still didn't react. You are getting checked out, Dr. Lee can do it or the Big Guy can, take your pick but this is happening." He pressed the button for the elevator calling it to their floor. He didn't let go of her hand, knowing that if he did she would walk away.

"This is ridiculous." She tugged her hand from his and took a step back, but he was quick and grabbed her forearm pressing his fingers hard into her skin.

"Humor me, please." She thought about it a moment, at least she wouldn't have to go back to her office and work on the paperwork from yesterday that she still had yet to complete. Conceding she took a step forward and stood next to him until the elevator arrived.

She was sitting on the cot, her elbow bent tightly with a finger and cotton swab in it, preventing any lasting bleeding from the blood the good doctor had stolen from her body. She let Will do most of the talking for her about her symptoms because she really didn't want to explain what was really happening to the two men standing in front of her. Moving her arm down she checked the needle prick for bleeding and when she found none she removed the cotton laying her hand across her lap.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she waited for this whole situation to end. She did not want to be here. She should have just refused, but there was always the chance that the good doctor would find some reason as to why she was feeling so exhausted. Will brought her back to her office and it wasn't until they arrived that she realized she still hadn't had her morning tea. Deciding it would be too much of a hassle she settled down on the sofa to get her work done—hopefully she would have time for a nap later in the day.

She woke to lips on her bare flesh, pressing softly against and down her body. Her clothes were already stripped and his hands were everywhere, his mouth closely following his fingered exploration. Her hands slid up Will's naked torso, tangling with his hair before she pulled his mouth to hers. Her tongue dove into his mouth and dueled with his while her hand moved down to grasp him. He leaned into her, pressing her body against the soft cushions while she stroked him up and down. She positioned her hips under him so he could slide easily in, but instead he just rubbed against her, teasing her entrance.

Her body was jerked upwards until she was sitting and staring into Will's worried face. "Magnus, I've been trying to get hold of you for hours." Her mouth only opened and closed, she didn't know how to respond. Her body was still humming from whatever the hell that was and her brain was hard pressed to catch up with what was going on. "We got the results from the blood test." When she still didn't answer he continued, "There's a weird chemical thing going on. Dr. Lee wants to run more blood tests and do a CT scan to rule some things out." She nodded, it was the only thing she could do. "He also wants you to stop working."

"No." Her voice was hardly above a whisper. "I know I'm not getting much done, but at least I have something to focus on."

"Alright, I'll move some things in here to keep an eye on you because I'm fairly sure that's the only way Dr. Lee will agree to let you keep working."

**Day 4**

Magnus hadn't slept in five days by her own estimation and was too exhausted to even get out of the bed that morning. She decided that a day lounging around would be a good idea and she continued to stay under the covers.

That was where Will found her, her eyes open and staring out the window, again nonresponsive to any attempts on his part to get her attention. He sat on the edge of the mattress running his hand up and down her arm waiting for her to snap out of it. It took a while, but her eyes did move over to lock with his. Her hand came up to rest on the back of his neck as she pulled him down to meet her lips in a wet and deep embrace.

He braced a hand next to her head trying to pull away but her other arm snaked around his back holding him in place. Giving in, he allowed his tongue to massage against hers causing a glorious noise to emit from her throat. Her hand moved down his back and began to pull his shirt up over his head. Again he tried to stop her but she ignored him, actually he wasn't even sure she was aware of what she was doing.

Her lips moved from his as his shirt fell to the side of the bed, "Will." Her tongue darted out over her lower lip and her eyes glided over his face. "I want you." She softly raked her nails down his back to his butt and pulled him into her. Turning her body until he was under her, the blanket tangled between them.

Her mouth took his and Will's hands ran over her body and the silk covering her skin. Her flesh was radiating heat, how could she be so hot. Their breathing increased monumentally as they began to fight for control. She was stripped of clothing by the time she had his pants half way down his body.

He moved her to straddle him as she positioned herself above him. She had waited for this for so long. It was then that she heard the knock on the door. Will turned instantly throwing her off him as Dr. Lee's voice flitted through the wood, "Dr. Magnus, I need to speak with you immediately, this is a matter of great importance concerning your condition."

She groaned, "Dear Lord, could you not let me finish this just once?"

That got Will's attention as he was climbing into his jeans, "What?" He moved closer to her.

"Just once, that's all I ask."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Lee knocked again, louder this time.

Her hand found his bare chest as she sat up, naked in all her glory. Touching his chest and then his face with one and then two hands she gasped and pulled the blanket over her. "You're real. Oh God, you're real." Her cheeks were fire engine red and her eyes refused to meet his.

Grinning because he had never seen the great Helen Magnus embarrassed before he tried his best to turn the smile into a look a worry. "Magnus, is that what's been happening? Every time you zone out, that's what you're thinking about?" She only nodded meekly as Dr. Lee pounded a fist against the wood.

She cupped her face in her hands, "You better let him in before he breaks down the door." Nodding, Will zipped his pants and slid his shirt over his head as he walked towards the door giving her ample time to cover her body. He opened it with one glance back towards the woman.

Dr. Lee's fist was raised and swinging down to bang again when it opened suddenly causing his entire body to rock forward. "Oh thank god, I was getting worried I was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"An abnormal burrowed its way into her brain, saw it on the CT. I have a dose here of a massive cocktail of antibiotics that will cause the abnormal to die and release its self from being embedded. It should be absorbed over time, but there's a very limited window that I can give it to her."

Will moved aside and motioned for the man to continue. Magnus pulled her arm out from under the covers and laid it out for the doctor to inject her. At least one problem was solved; unfortunately she had easily caused another.


	2. Waking Dreams

Dr. Lee noticed her first lose concentration and brought it to Will's attention. "I need to get her down to the infirmary. She needs to be on an IV for a higher and more consistent dosage." He leaned down to start removing the blanket so he could dress her, but Will stopped him.

"Let me, I think she would be less embarrassed if I did it."

The doctor nodded and began to make his way from the room, "Be quick about it, and for her sake, no stimulating. It won't help the situation any, only make it worse."

Will nodded and waited until they were alone before pulling the blankets back. Pulling the rumpled night clothes off the floor he sat her up to try and dress her. Her head was leaning on his shoulder and her hair fell over his body—if only she wasn't completely unconscious and zoned out to the world this would be ok.

He finished clothing her and she still hadn't woken. Deciding against calling the Big Guy for help he picked her up and cradled her body in his arms. She was light, but he still wasn't sure he could make it all the way down there without stopping; he wasn't exactly Mr. Macho-Man when it came to this sort of thing.

Making it to the doorway was easy, figuring out how to open it with a 160 year old woman in his arms was not—how did they do this in the movies again? Stunt people probably. Finally pulling the door open he made it to the elevator and inside before feeling his arms start to give. He set her down gently on her feet leaning her body against his and wrapping arms around her middle so she could stand leaning heavily on him—at least it was some respite.

He made it to the infirmary just as the good doctor was starting to get worried again, why did she keep this man around? He was barely handling this situation he couldn't imagine him handling any real emergency—that's probably why so she could control the emergent chaotic situations and leave him completely out of it. Now that he thought about it.

Laying her on the bed, Will placed a heated blanket over her body. It was the best part about the infirmary, the heated blankets that were kept there in the nice warm warmer until someone needed to use it. Put him to sleep almost every time. The IV was set in almost no time and Will was once again left alone with her.

Pulling a chair over, he decided to wait it out until she woke up. After an hour he realized it wasn't going to be any time soon and that someone needed to be running the Sanctuary since she obviously wasn't. Taking a direct and quick route to his office he grabbed a fresh stack of papers on his desk that had been transferred from hers—guess word was out then—and made his way back to her side.

Fiddling with the manila folders he managed his way through half by the time her eyes began to flutter open. She closed her lids against the harsh lighting and felt the side of the bed dip down at the weight of a body. "Hey," his voice was strained slightly. It was rare to see Magnus on this side of the bed. Taking a finger he pulled a strand of hair away from her face, "How you feeling?"

She groaned a little working the sleep from her eyes as she tried to open them again. "A little better, I suppose. At least more rested, but I still feel like I could sleep for a week."

His mouth upturned at that, "I think that's a good sign." He left his hand on her cheek and caressed her warm skin. "Dr. Lee's gonna want to check you over now that you're awake."

She grumbled at that, "Really, he doesn't need to come in here. I'm well on my way to being mended."

"I can see that, but still, let us take care of you." Gingerly she nodded, her eyes still looking anywhere but his face.

"Will, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's flattering." Her head bobbed once and she dropped the conversation. "Only wish you had told me about it sooner, it might have made Dr. Lee's job a lot easier."

"Well you know me, never one to delve out too much information." Her IV'd hand found the one in his lap and squeezed tightly, "Thank you."

He grinned—what harm could it do, really? She was so adorable bedridden and tousled, it couldn't hurt her that much. Leaning over his lips met hers. She opened her mouth in protest and shock as he slipped his tongue inside to tease between her teeth and make amends with her own tongue. He pulled away from her when she drew in a deep breath through her nose. "You should rest and I need to get back to work. I'll come by and visit later." Her eyes didn't stray from his face as he leaned over and pecked her lips with his one last time. "Promise."

With that he left the room by way of his paperwork dragging it into his arms before taking any step further. He found the good doctor on his way back to his office and told him she was awake. Will remained in his office the rest of the day finishing as much work as possible. His mind only strayed to her a few times before he'd catch himself—she wouldn't want him worrying. She'd probably think of it as doting on her and it would make her teeth itch. Will smiled at the image before hunkering down to his work again.

It was well past dinner time when he emerged. Running down to the kitchen he grabbed a quick meal, leftover lasagna, fantastic. He heated it and shoved large forkfuls into his mouth only somewhat savoring the flavor. His mind was on other things. He found the good doctor in the medical lab on his way to visit their newest patient.

"How is she?"

"Ready to throttle me," the man answered sourly. "She's fine; the abnormal parasite has detached and is no longer secreting chemicals. Her own chemicals are returning to normal so there are only minor lingering effects, the main one being fatigue. She's slept the majority of the day."

"Alright, I'm heading that way now."

"I figured, you can tell her she can leave if she wants, which I'm sure she will. She just can't work until tomorrow afternoon with a final exam by me." Nodding Will continued on his way.

She was sitting up with her hands clasped together. There was a book on the bed next to her legs but her head was thrown back with her eyes closed and she was taking deep calming breaths. "Hey." Her face lit up at his voice and she looked over to him. "You good?"

"Just dizzy, it should pass soon. What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back to visit." At her look, he continued, "What? You didn't believe me?"

"I just thought you'd still be in your office cooped up fixing the mess I left." Her eyes drifted away from his face.

He shrugged and grinned, "Well I have been there since I left here earlier, but maybe I left it all for you tomorrow."

She snorted a chuckle, "Doubtful William, not your style."

He squeezed her fingers tightly before turning her wrist over and sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed. "Come on, I'm springing you." His hand moved up to where the IV was still in her arm and he removed the tape carefully before pulling out the plastic. Her skin followed it, pulling away from her arm as he removed the equipment. Holding a cotton swab he found on a tray next to her bed against her skin until the bleeding stopped, which was quickly.

She stood just as another dizzy spell took over her body, her hand grabbed onto the material of his shirt at his waist and held on tightly as her other hand grab his arm for support. She closed her eyes to try and make the spinning stop. He held on tight and let her take her time to steady herself before he spoke. "Good?" She nodded and they began to move out of the room. She didn't move her hand and he laid his on her shoulders enjoying the feeling of her brushing along him.

She seemed to be doing much better by the time they made it to her rooms. Opening the door he led her inside, releasing his grasp on her before closing the entrance behind them. When he turned back to her she was tilting her head and giving him an odd look. Judging him, she was judging him. He threw his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels while she looked him over. "Need anything?"

Her lips quirked up at him in response, "Yes." He let the silence hang, hoping she would continue and tell him what she needed. She didn't answer in words as she moved to him pressing her palms against his cheeks and pulling his face to hers in a kiss.

He pushed her shoulder back, "Magnus—"

Her lips cut him off before he could protest any further, "Just slow and sweet, Will. I'm fine, I promise this time." She took a step backwards hooking her fingers in the loops of his jeans and forcing him with her. She stopped when she felt the bed hit the backs of her legs. She pulled his shirt over his head and dragged her hands down his chest. Using the front of her nightshirt he tugged her into him and took her mouth.

Her hands explored as his tongue plundered, his hands slowly opening her shirt, button by button until he could push it off her shoulders. The silky material was cold where it didn't hit her skin. His hands skimmed down her arms baring her flesh inch by inch. Holding her wrists tightly his mouth continued its exploits until she moaned into him her body swaying and their exposed skin colliding together.

When her breasts brushed against his chest he released her hands and held onto her hips keeping her close to him. She glided hands over his stomach and to his back reveling in the feel of his flesh against hers, his lips embracing hers, their tongues dancing together. She felt fingers on her scalp and tangling in her hair as her head was tugged backwards her chin lifted and his mouth feasted on her neck. Her eyelids fluttered shut when his teeth scraped across her pulse point.

He cupped her breast and ran his thumb across her nipple causing her to shudder and gasp. She fingered his buckle and undid it quickly with one hand before moving her fingers back to his face. Dragging his mouth to meet hers she leaned back and lay partway on the bed. One of his hands reached around her lower back and helped to lift her the rest of the way as she crab crawled to the center. He grinned wildly when she dropped her body onto the pillows, her hair billowing out around her face.

His mouth consumed hers once again as she opened her legs to let him settle comfortably. Taking one finger she traced a line down from his ear to his hip bone where she ran into the denim that still covered him. Curling her finger under the elastic of the boxers she ran her hand from his side to his front to his other side, her fingertip barely brushing his erection.

He moved to look into her eyes which were sparkling with mischief, shaking his head he began to bite his way down her neck and to her chest. His body and pants moved out of the reach of her wandering hands. He smiled against her skin at a sound of protest that erupted from her throat at the loss of his body weight. He sucked gently at her stomach as her fingers tugged on his hair. His hands slid under her pants and began to pull them down her long legs. Her legs went on for forever.

He caressed her flesh, his lips finding her ankle. His tongue dashed out to taste the inside curve of it before making his way to her knee. Placing a kiss there he made his stops shorter as he worked his way towards her center. Her body was shaking with need by the time she felt his tongue taste the soft skin where thigh met hip. After all those dreams she didn't need much and she would be so far gone. So when she felt his breath flow over her she grabbed his head and pulled it up to her stomach roughly. "Not this time."

Agreeing readily he sat on his knees and began to shimmy out of his jeans. Sitting on his bottom he pulled his shoes off and the rest of his pants before moving over her again. She had waited patiently for him to divest the articles but she was done waiting. He was poised over her, all his weight on his elbows and knees. She grabbed his ass and pulled him to her roughly, he grunted as their chests collided, "Ok, ok I get the point."

She smirked before running her hand over the newly bared flesh that she had inadvertently discovered. Her fingers slid around to his front guiding him into her. He moved slowly, wanting to marvel in the experience. Her breath hitched and caught in her throat and his lips met hers again. She lost herself in the kiss, her mind focusing only on his mouth that was on her, his tongue as it swept around her tongue tantalizing her body in submission.

He thrust once and grabbed her attention. Kissing him once again chastely she squeezed her inner muscles and lifted her hips urging him on. Pulling almost all the way he slid back in quickly causing her body to rock with his. Her skin was beginning to sweat lightly as she started to shake again. She was gasping for air by the time he picked up his pace, her hands holding his body as he pounded into her.

She felt the pressure build readily, finally hitting that point where she wouldn't be able to stop it. She relaxed her muscles trying to hold onto the last legs of the tension growing before she was tossed over the edge, but she didn't succeed. She was already over. Her muscles clenched around him, her breath coming out in rasps. He continued to move into her until the tension coiled in him. Moving awkwardly only a few more times he was overcome with the pleasure as she began to milk him until his heart beat and breathing calmed.

His face was plastered against her shoulder until his chest and muscles relaxed. Turning on his side he remained inside her, pulling her leg and half her body over him. He soothed her cooling back with his hands, running circles over her soft skin. His voice was soft against her, "You should be resting."

"I will now." Her arm was around his waist when she felt his muscles tense as he prepared to move.

"I should leave."

"Don't, stay, I'll sleep a lot better with you here, trust me."

Running a hand over her face he moved a stray strand of hair away from her eyes, "Alright, but can I at least move into a more comfortable position?"

Giggling she agreed as he unlatched her arm from around him and turned on his back. She moved her leg completely over him, her arm playing with the skin on his chest and her face pressed into his shoulder. She sighed and fell into slumber.


End file.
